Beauty and the Beast
by Alpha-Akera
Summary: A celebration is being held in the Seirtai, Zaraki Kenpachi is by himself in a dark corner with only a bottle of saki as his companion. But he soon finds himself graced with a presense that he needs most.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach for if I did…well lets just say it would be utter chaos! ~**Insert evil laughter~**

Story Summary: A celebration is being held in the Seirtai as the battle with Aizen and the Hollows of Huedo Macho has finally come to an end. Dancing, drinking, eating and just having a plan old good time. But one person is not happy. Zaraki Kenpachi is by himself in a dark corner with only a bottle of saki as his companion. But he soon finds himself graced with a presense that he needs most.

Pairings: Main Pairing: Kenpachi/Yoruichi Sub Pairings: Renji/Rangiku, Toushiro/Yachiru, Ichigo/Rukia, Byakuya/Soi Fong, Ishida/Orihime, Kisuke/Unohana

Warnings: OOCness…that is all

Authors' Note: Yes I know I have some weird pairings but I see these pairings for some reason. Don't ask why…that's just how my mind works….lol. Crazy as

Beauty and the Beast (Bleach)

(A/N: yeah yeah yeah I know…weird title…LOL)

Rukia looked at Yoruichi with sadness in her eyes as she and the others talked amongst themselves.

"I don't understand why she just doesn't go over to him?" Ichigo commented, grunting as Rukia hit him in the ribs.

"Because you idiot she doesn't want to get hurt."

"But Ken-Chan cares greatly for Kitty-Chan." Yachiru added in from Toushiro's side. Toushiro looked at her and asked, "Are you certain of this?" Yachiru nodded, looking between Kenpachi and Yoruichi sadly.

"Then why hasn't he said anything to her yet?" Renji added, becoming annoyed but calmed slightly when Rangiku placed her hand on his shoulder.

Yachiru sighed, "It is because Ken-Chan was hurt very bad a long time ago. He once spoke of a woman he loved very much before he died but she screamed at him and called him a Beast. And ever since then, he has kept his feelings to himself."

As Yachiru finished, Yoruichi took a deep breath and made her way over to Kenpachi's table. The group all held a deep breathe and waited for what would happen next as they were too far away to hear what was being said.

~With Kenpachi and Yoruichi~

Kenpachi looked up from his saki as he sensed the all too familiar aura coming toward him, and as he expected there was Yoruichi. He watched silently as she sat by him and poured herself a cup of saki, before taking a sip of it calmly.

"You know, you don't have to force yourself to sit with me. You can go back to your friends." Kenpachi said, gruffly.

"I do not wish to go back to them Kenpachi. And I'm not forcing myself to sit by you, I want to sit with you."

Kenpachi jerked his head up and could only blink. "You actually want to sit with me?"

Yoruichi nodded as she sipped her saki.

"Buy why?" Kenpachi asked, "I'm nothing but a…a…"

"A beast?" Yoruichi finished for him, placing her cup down on the table and turning toward him.

Kenpachi did not reply but turned his face the opposite direction and nodded his head slightly.

Yoruichi smiled and took his much larger hand in hers and placed it on her face. This shocked Kenpachi as he turned his head slowly toward her, his face showing confusion. Yoruichi nuzzled into his large hand and placed both of her small hands on it, squeezing it. She looked at Kenpachi, her molten gold eyes shimmering brightly with emotion. "Do you know what I see?" She whispered, her voice as soft as the wind itself.

Kenpachi nodded his head slightly, afraid of hearing something horrible as he mentally braced he as he saw her raise her hand. He jumped slightly as she placed it on her cheek, her face so close to his that he could taste her honey-suckle breathe as she spoke.

"I see a handsome and powerful man. A man who is willing to sacrifice his own life for that of his comrades and for his adopted daughter." She said, her hand moving over his face, mapping out every scar, curve and line he had. Kenpachi closed his eyes as he enjoyed at the attention he was receiving from the woman who had stolen his heart. Yoruichi continued talking, "But I also see a man who so deeply wishes to have someone to love and for someone to love him back just as much."

Yoruichi became silent as Kenpachi opened his dark eyes that were swimming with suppressed emotions that he never allowed to surface until now. She took another breathe and leaned in more, her lips almost touching Kenpachi's as she whispered, "If you are the Beast, then I will gladly be your Beauty." And with that she pressed her lips against Kenpachi's lips.

Kenpachi was still but for a second before he responded. 'She tastes just like honey-suckles,' he thought to himself as he pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapping her waist. They parted after a few more seconds, both slightly flushed and both smiling as they embraced. As they stood up together to leave, the pause as the last song of the night plays. Both laughed softly as they recognized the song, it was 'Beauty and the Beast'.

Kenpachi held out his hand to Yoruichi as she gladly took it, smiling as he led her out to the dance floor. He placed his large hands gently on her waist as she placed her hands on his chest and rested her head over his heart, closing her eyes with a smile on her face. Kenpachi smiled a very soft smile, not like him in nature at all as he gently laid his chin on top of hers, taking in her wild scent, both now swaying slowly to the music.

The other couples that were watching all smiled as they made their way to the dance floor as they took up positions around the couple already there. Each female took up a familiar pose to that of Yoruichi's and the males the same as Kenpachi's. Their love shown brightly through the night, filling the Soul Society with peace, love and harmony that many had thought had ceased to exist.

As the other Soul Reapers looked on the group that had gave the most to save their world, they couldn't help but cheer and clap. For as the song ended, as if they had all planned this before this night, each couple shared a breathtaking kiss as the song faded into the night. And there was no doubt in the minds of everyone in the room that the Beast had at last found his Beauty.

End


End file.
